The Corgi and the Husky
by redroses100
Summary: At first Thorin doesn't think Bilbo should get a dog. But then he finds a puppy that he can't live without. He's never made a better decision in all his life. Except maybe asking Bilbo to marry him. A short and sweet oneshot with lots of fluff.


_Bilbo and Thorin adopt dogs. That's about it. Fluff galore. _

OOOOO

"UNCLE!" Thorin shot up from his seat at the head of the council and reached for Orcrist, which he always kept nearby. Kili shot through the closed council door like it wasn't even there, breathing heavily from how fast he was running.

"Kili what is it?" Thorin demanded, prepared for the worst. Were they being attacked by orcs? Had Dis finally arrived from the Blue Mountains? Mahal forbid, was Thranduil here? Kili was too out of breath to say anything, he simply grabbed his uncle by his arm and started pulling him towards the door.

"Your majesty, should we-"

"No, continue the meeting! Balin is in charge!" Thorin called over his shoulder at his shocked council and followed Kili. They appeared to be running towards the market that Thorin had opened for the weekend. Traders from Dale and Lake Town and even some of the Dwarves of Erebor had wares out and ready to sell. It was bustling and prosperous, just as Thorin had hoped it would be.

"It's Bilbo uncle! Fili and me were walking him through the market and well..." He couldn't seem to finish what he was saying, and it only made Thorin more anxious. It had been hard to convince Bilbo to stay in Erebor, especially after Thorin threatened him in his Gold Sick state. But Bilbo had stayed, after pleading from every member of the company. Thorin was trying to find a way to tell Bilbo how he felt about the Hobbit, but thus far he couldn't think of a thing. Was Bilbo injured? Had he decided to leave? Had the fair somehow upset him?

"Uncle, Kili!" Fili waved his arms off to their left and they changed directions, practically kidding to a stop in front of the blond Durin.

"What is it? Where's Bilbo? What's happened?" Thorin demanded of his older nephew. Fili blinked dumbly at Thorin and then at Kili.

"Kili you weren't supposed to scare the life out of him! Bilbo is fine uncle, but we thought you should probably know he's getting a pet." With that he stepped to the side, allowing Thorin to see beyond his nephew and to a stall selling puppies. Bilbo was smiling and giggling and playing with a little puppy that had black and white long haired fur. Thorin stared blankly at the sight for a long moment before shaking his head.

"Bilbo?" He called, pacing towards the stall. Bilbo looked up at the approaching Dwarf King and smiled the biggest smile he could.

"Thorin! Look I'm getting a puppy! He's a husky, and they're supposedly great companions and wonderful watchdogs! And look how adorable he is! I've named him Thor." Bilbo said happily, fawning over the excited puppy in his lap. Whatever Thorin was about to say died on his lips.

"Thor?" He asked, taken off guard.

"Yeah! Because he kind of reminds me of you. Don't you Thor?" Bilbo preceded to make faces and noises that had the puppy licking his face with joy. Thorin watched the two of them silently for a few moments before jumping when something nudged his leg. He looked down to find a small puppy with gold and white fur playfully batting at his foot and leg. He quirked his head to the side before stooping to pick up the tiny dog.

"Ah, that's a corgi." The manager of the shop, a Man from Dale, said happily when he noticed Thorin and the puppy. "They're clever little pups that's for sure. But they can be bossy, and loud. And that little boy likes to cuddle like there's no tomorrow." The man explained with a smile. Thorin took a second to make connections in his mind from this little dog to the Hobbit sitting a few feet away. It even kind of looked like Bilbo.

"I'll take him. And he'll take the husky." Thorin told the owner, Bilbo looking up in surprise as Thorin paid for both the dogs.

"You're getting a puppy?" Bilbo asked incredulously.

"I like dogs." Thorin shrugged, scratching his new pet behind his ears.

"I just never imagined you as a pet person. Well, what are you going to name him?" Bilbo asked, picking up Thor. Thorin thought for a few moments before smile stretched over his face.

"Bo." He decided.

"Bo?" Bilbo asked, once again sounding skeptical.

"Yeah. Because he reminds me of you." Thorin stated, throwing Bilbo's words back at him. The Hobbit blushed and looked at the little corgi in Thorin's arms. He supposed he should be flattered. The little Bo was darling. "I need to return to my council, but will you join me after dinner for tea in my quarters?" Thorin proposed.

"I'd love to Thorin. Can I bring Thor?" Bilbo looked up at him with the biggest blue eyes imaginable. Thorin was powerless against them.

"Absolutely."

OOOOO

Years passed and the Kingdom of Erebor prospered beyond anyone's expectations. It became far richer, and far more charitable, than every before. Thorin and Bilbo shared tea every night, and their dogs became fast friends. More than a few people giggled when they would see the four of them together. Bilbo, the small Halfling, and his Husky that was almost bigger than him. Thorin, the King of Erebor, and his Corgi that barely reached his calves.

Through the years, Thorin and Bilbo had grown impossibly close. And it came as a shock to no one when Thorin finally proposed. Even the dogs seemed like they expected it.

"Thorin have you seen Thor?" Bilbo asked, only a little worried about the disappearance. Erebor was a big place, and the dogs often took off together to explore it. They were usually back by now though.

"No, he and Bo aren't back." Thorin wasn't even a bit worried. He knew the dogs would come back. But because Bilbo was worried, he proposed they walk about and look for them. "How are you feeling my love?" Thorin asked as they walked. Bilbo smiled and twisted his hand together with Thorin's.

"Honestly I'm a bit nervous. The wedding is in a month and there's still so much to do. I keep fearing this is all a dream and I'll wake up to being alone again." He admitted with a blush. Thorin squeezed his hand lightly in comfort.

"It's alright Bilbo, I promise this is real. I love you more than anything. Just don't tell Bo though." He whispered the last part and Bilbo burst out laughing. His laugh was soon accompanied by the barking of two dogs. "See, I told you they were fine." Thor and Bo appeared from around a corner bounding towards their respected owners, looking a little too pleased with themselves. Thor barked and turned, trotting back towards where he came from. Bo followed, glancing back to make sure the Hobbit and the Dwarf were following.

"I swear they're too smart for their own good." Bilbo muttered as they followed.

"Yeah, but at least we're never bored." The dogs led them to a balcony that was unused, and provided the perfect view to the west of the mountain. Bilbo sighed at the beautiful view, and Thorin smiled. The Dwarf King wasn't one for getting sentimental over nature, but whatever made Bilbo happy made him happy. Thorin followed Bilbo's eyes to the Misty Mountains, and no doubt the green land that lay beyond them. "Do you miss it terribly?" He asked, feeling a bit guilty that Bilbo gave up the Shire because of him.

"Some days I do. But I never miss it more than I love you. Still, maybe a trip to the Shire would be fun every now and then. We could visit my cousins, Drogo and Primula. I wonder if they've had children yet." Bilbo smiled fondly.

"Anything for you my love. It can be our honeymoon."

"A chance to get the dogs out of the mountain for once." Bilbo smirked. There were twin whines from the dogs and it made him laugh. The four sat in comfortable silence, just staring out at Middle Earth, for a long while. The sun slowly slipped lower and lower, coloring the clouds in brilliant golds and pinks and purples. It was truly beautiful, even Thorin had to admit it.

"Promise me you won't get cold feet Bilbo." Thorin murmured. Bilbo leaned up and kissed his Dwarf on the cheek.

"Never in a thousand years Thorin. Promise me you won't come to your senses and realize you could have so much better than me."

"That could never happen. There is no one better than you my little Hobbit." They shared a romantic kiss as the sun finally fell beneath the horizon, giving them just enough light to walk back into the mountain. Thor and Bo followed happily, and the little family stayed close, as they always would.

OOOOO

_AWWW I'm so sappy! But in all reality, I do love a good happy ending with some nice cheesy dialogue. And I love the idea of Thorin and Bilbo having dogs that reflect the others personalities. I mean, how cute would Thorin with a corgi be? Come on!_


End file.
